Tower
by That-Fresh-Rain-Smell
Summary: Sequel to Worms, Harry and draco talk in 5th year about their past and future...yumm. R&R!


Hey all, this is a sequel to 'Worms' since my wonderful faithful reviewers wanted one. _HappyCabage_, _mambosnowchick_ and _Cut-Wrist-Kate _were the first to review, like, _right after I posted it_ man, OO and they wanted a sequel, and so, here it is! If you like it without a sequel, then just don't read this one :P hope you enjoy it!

_**Tower**_

Harry climbed the stairs to the astronomy tower tiredly; he had been searching allover Hogwarts for a place to rest. After Sirius had fallen behind the veil, he had been vague and distant to everyone, preferring to be alone for meals, classes, anything he could get away with. It wasn't as if he never wanted to see anyone again and live out his life in solitude, it was just that being alone with him was much more bearable than being with people who he cared about. He couldn't take the way they looked at him, in the whole 'it's not your fault' look. Because it _was_ his fault. He knew it, they knew it, and they just refused to admit it. Thus it was much better to be alone with someone who would actually admit it and talk about it, even if that someone was himself. So yes, Harry Potter talked to himself, Harry Potter, the fucking savior of the world, was mental. God help us.

Harry leaned up against the door that opened to the tower's peak, and sighed. His eyes fluttered closed for a minute before there was a loud creak and the door opened, sending Harry to the cold stone floor with a thump.

"Clumsy as ever, I see," said a cool voice from the corner. Harry looked up to see Draco Malfoy sitting on the floor under the arched window. He smiled slightly and crawled over to sit next to Draco, leaving about a foot of space between them.

"What, you're not going to leave?" Draco spat sarcastically.

"No," Harry said quietly.

"Whyever not?" Draco was still sarcastic as ever.

"You know, a long time ago, when I was around eight years old, it had rained a lot, and I was out on the sidewalk—"

"Saving worms, I know. Why are you bringing _that_ up?"

"So it was you," Harry said, more to himself than Draco.

"Who else would it be? Don't tell me you have spent all this time thinking this Draco and that Draco were separate people," Draco said indignantly, pressing a hand to his chest for emphasis.

"Well, they sorta were, weren't they? But yeah, I did sorta…I mean…"

"I always wondered why you turned down my offer to be friends. I figured you hated me, just like everyone else. With good reason, too, I mean, I am a horrible person, after all."

"Well, in first year, you did look familiar, but then you were so mean and I just couldn't connect the boy who helped me save worms to the boy who was insulting my first friend in three years."

"Three years? I was under the impression that you didn't have any friends until you came to Hogwarts,"

"Well see, there was this one boy, a long time ago, on a rainy afternoon…" Harry smirked at Draco, who glared. "Anyway, it too another two years to figure out that you two were one and the same." Harry continued.

"_Two years?_ My god Potter—"

"Harry."

"Harry, we expect_ you_ to save the world?"

"Oh shut up," Harry said, shoving Draco halfheartedly.

"So why are you up here anyway?" Draco asked, dodging the shoving hands easily. Harry's small smile fell, and Draco wanted desperately for it to come back.

"I wanted to be alone"

"Well this is a good place. Do you…Do you want me to leave?"

"No, don't go. I just…I can't be around all these people who try and console me over Sirius's death by saying it wasn't my fault—"

"It was your fault," Harry felt like he had been punched. He had been saying the same thing over and over, but to hear Draco—someone who wasn't him—say it, made it seem so much more real. "Is that what you wanted to hear?" Draco asked curiously.

"I—its better than pretending it wasn't…" Harry answered, slowly taking in large breaths.

"Doesn't feel good though, does it?"

"No, but it's not supposed to. I might as well have killed him myself."

"Well no, it's your fault that he came, but not your fault that he died, if that makes sense. It's true that if you hadn't gone, he would still be alive, but also remember that if you hadn't gone, no one would know Voldemort was back, and a lot of death eaters would not have been caught. Weigh your godfather's life against those of the millions in the wizarding and muggle world. You don't want to hear this, but sometimes people need to die so others may live."

"So why can't bad people die?" Harry said in the 'it's not fair' voice.

"Define bad people," Draco said carefully. Harry opened his mouth angrily, and then closed it. "Bad people could be defined as the Draco that you knew most of your years at Hogwarts, but then that would contradict the Draco you knew when you were eight, or the one you know now. A bad person could be defined as the Sirius Black that killed 13 people and went to Azkaban, but that is just a false image others made of him. You never know the truth until you know the person Harry," Draco said quietly. Harry reached out tentatively and brushed his shoulder.

"So what are you doing up here?" The green-eyed boy asked after a minute.

"To tell you the truth? Same as you; being around people just bugs me. I'm here for one sole reason, to help bring down Voldemort. The gossip, backstabbing, everything that goes on in Hogwarts that doesn't include the order or the dark side, its pointless, because my one goal, my one purpose is to help, then die."

"That's horrible! How can you think that!" Harry asked, instinctively scooting closer and grabbing Draco's arms.

"Harry, be reasonable. I was born into a family of death eaters; I'm getting the dark mark soon, and my only way out is to die. I figure helping stop something evil before I go would help put a little meaning into my life."

"But—But, what if we kill Voldemort, and then you can be free!" Draco shook his head.

"Always the optimist. If you succeed in killing Voldemort _and_ my family, I will still have the dark mark, as well as all the sins that come with it. I'll go to Azkaban and die slowly, or commit suicide. Unless you can kill Voldemort between now and next year, or somehow kill him before I have committed any crimes."

"Maybe I will," Harry said quietly, not really believing his own words. The way Draco had spoken of his future, so nonchalantly and accepting, made him feel as if a dark mist was slowly spreading through his body, eating his dreams, hopes, and life, savoring the taste of such innocence before moving on to fully consume him. He was having trouble breathing, and Draco was so close now that he could tell.

"Harry, don't be sad or anything, I accepted it a long time ago…" Harry gasped and choked.

"When you were running away…you…" Draco nodded.

"But I had to go back, to—"

"The only place you know…" Harry leaned in and hugged Draco tightly. Draco sat stunned for a minute then wrapped his arms around Harry and hugged him back just as tightly. Harry looked up at Draco after a moment, and realized that he was basically sitting in the blondes lap. Draco's legs were open and spread to each side as Harry sat on the floor between them, arms hugging tightly to Draco's waist, chest pressed against his thighs and lower torso. His legs were stretched out behind him, one tangled with the other. Harry blushed but didn't move. His eye fluttered closed as he took in the scent and feeling of Draco, senses in a fog. Draco's warm breath ghosted over his lips and he licked them subconsciously, unaware of Draco, who was staring at him unabashedly. Harry moved. Not away, but closer, pressing his soft lips to Draco's in a warm kiss. Draco's only response was to deepen the kiss, pulling Harry closer to him as he ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip. A small gasp and his mouth was open, Draco's tongue tentatively entering to explore the warm opening. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth, sending vibrations down the blonde's throat, making his stomach flip.

All too soon Harry pulled away, serious green eyes fixing intently upon Draco's.

"I wont let you die," he promised. Draco had nothing to say to that. He would still most likely die, but the fact that Harry would do anything in his power to keep him alive made him hope. He had always taught himself not to hope, because hope was always crushed and ruined by some higher force that thought it was funny to mess with his life, but the bright green eyes in front of him gave him enough strength to maybe try one more time.

"I will try," he said aloud, and though Harry knew he had missed something important, he nodded.

"Good," he replied, turning his head to look out the window that was across from them. Draco's eyes found the heavens and their eyes and minds wandering through the star-strewn sky.

A/N: Hmmmmm I'm not sure if I'm completely happy with it….it might be revamped…..I hope you all like it though! R&R please? I will love you forever!


End file.
